Takumi Kuruya
Takumi Kuruya (繰屋匠 Kuruya Takumi) is an informant based in Tokyo's Shinjuku Ward who uses illegal drones to collect data alongside other methods; occasionally, he also helps contract killers conceal their victims' corpses. Per Clarissa Kuraki's instruction, he has become companion to the Corpse God and assists him by collecting information on his clients while their fortunes are being read. Appearance Takumi has short brown hair and always keeps his eyes covered with a black-and-white visor. He often wears a one-shoulder black tee with four white vertical stripes on its front, and shorts of varying colors. Personality From his illegal drones to his collaborations with criminals and killers, Takumi has a history of valuing his own life and lifestyle more than he does the lives and laws of others. He has even claimed he would 'sell out' his friends if he were in trouble as he has done in the past, though how much this remains the case has been called into question; he was willing to 'take the rap' for his illegal flying for Misaki and Corpse God's sake, and his past 'betrayal' was committed out of terror rather than cold logic. While Takumi is not necessarily a coldly logical person, he is—mostly—''logical'' and practical, qualities which have made him the 'voice of reason' in the trio of himself, Corpse God, and Misaki Sakimiya—the 'most mature' one despite the Corpse God being at least a century old. Intelligent and shrewd, he is often the first to 'see through' another person's intentions—and though he is usually content to operate behind-the-scenes and monitors of his computer, this canniness has led him to more than once intervene when he can tell someone is trying to take advantage of the Corpse God. On such occasions, Takumi is not only more than willing to be blunt; he is willing to blackmail, bluff, and bicker as needed, taking on the role of a negotiator cool-headed or on-the-offense should the Corpse God falter. His total disregard for notions of superiority based on social or economic class also aids him in this regard; where Kazuki Shinoyama expects a 'commoner' like him to respect her station, he remains unfazed and scorns her attitude even while knowing she possesses far more wealth and influence than him. Although Takumi tends to play the straight man in the trio, and though he is usually the mature voice of reason with a sensible head on his shoulders, he has his own occasionally immature eccentricities and emotional buttons. His knee-jerk reaction to Misaki teasingly saying he ought to be happy from a girl's 'love bite' is to call her '3-D' and vehemently reject anyone who thinks their romantic advances are a 'gift' or 'all that'; he has sentimental affection for his drones; and the comparison of collecting identity information-via-technology to collecting-via-magic—in other words, the conceptualization of himself as an 'identification wizard'—pleases him more than what might be expected. Chronology Background Considered a 'boy genius' in his youth, Takumi establishes his own software company at the tender age of fourteen but later witnesses his company taken over by adults. After surviving a forced double-suicide he enters criminal society and uses his technological know-how to make a living, at some point joining the gang Sons of the Styx as an information broker and gofer.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 37. The gang's eventual destruction comes at the hands of yakuza-turned-detective Kōzaburō Arase, whom Takumi personally witnesses kill eight of his comrades in a 'bloodbath' of a scene; terrified, Takumi begs Arase not to kill him and offers to snitch on his friends through his tears.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Volume 1, Chapter 7. How he might have secured his freedom at the time (if at all) remains unclear; one way or another, he is able to resume a life as an information broker. At some point Takumi begins taking on work for Clarissa Kuraki's 'freelance agency', his work including gathering information and assisting her contract killers with target tracking and corpse disposal. He eventually becomes affiliated with her to some degree; if not exclusively so, he is at least affiliated enough that he reports back to her and fears the consequences of divulging information on her organization. Present To be added. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans